computers_and_sciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Life's Too Short
"Life's Too Short" is a deleted song written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez for the 2013 Disney animated film, Frozen. This song is the only deleted track to be accompanied by a released video, if only in it's drawing board format. It is clear that the song made it further than the others deleted, seen by how Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell themselves sung the song. The song was ultimately replaced by "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)". Foreword Robert Lopez: As we were developing Frozen one of the songs we knew we had to write was the song between Elsa and Anna, at the end of which Elsa had freeze Anna's heart with a blast of magic. Kristen Anderson-Lopez: This first attempt was more confrontational than what ultimately ended up in the move, but we enjoyed going to that "drama place". Robert Lopez: In this version Anna's solution to the problem is for Elsa to put the gloves back on and this is the thing that really sets Elsa off. It's called "Life's Too Short". Lyrics Anna:'' I came all this way today to give us a fresh start'' But now that you’re like wow it’s all like, warm in my heart Elsa: I'm so glad you like it sis’ ’cause this is the real me You have no idea how great it feels to be free! Anna: We've been falling out for way too long, so let’s forget who’s right Elsa: And forget who’s wrong Both: Okay! Elsa: Why don’t you stay, there’s room for family in my court Both: Cause life’s too short Anna: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know Both: Life’s too short Elsa: To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow Anna: Woah-ho-ho! Both: I never understood but now I do Life’s too short to miss out on a sister like you Anna: So you’ll come back then. Elsa: Back? Anna: To thaw the fjord, it’s frozen over, no one can get in or out? Elsa: Oh... Anna: So.... Elsa: I don’t believe you! Anna: What? I just assumed that you would have to... Elsa: Then I'll shove on the gloves - that’s how your story ends?! Anna: It does! It's just like it was except for we’ll be best friends Elsa: So that’s in your plan to force me back in a cage Anna: Whoa, whoa! Don’t get upset let’s get back on the same page Elsa: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay! Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report! Bye Bye! Anna: Wait! Elsa: Cause life’s too short Anna: There it is! The door you love to slam in my face! You did well there for a spell, but now you’re back in the same place Kick me out if you want, but I’m the only one who Is not one hundred percent Convinced the prophecy’s you! Elsa: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don’t care You’re a fool who married a stranger! Anna: That is so unfair! Both: I swear I’m through with taking your unshaking sisterly support! HAH! Life’s too short! Anna: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you've always treated me Elsa: La la lalala laaaa Both: Life’s too short! Elsa: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see Anna: You don’t know Elsa: You have no idea Both: What I've been through Because of you! Life’s too short to waste another minute Life’s too short to even have you in it Life’s too short Anna: I've been so wrong about you! Elsa: You?! You've been so wrong about everything. Anna: Maybe you are the prophecy! Elsa: I am NOT the prophecy! Trivia *"Life's Too Short" also has its own reprise, which was also cut from the final film. Category:Deleted content Category:Songs